What to Do
by jeremygilbert12
Summary: this is what i think should have happen on Glee's episode on Thursday October 4 2012.


I dont own anything

* * *

This is my first Klaine one shot story so please tell me if its any good i wrote after the break up show, I cant believe that Blaine Cheated on Kurt. And Blaine had the nerve to blame Kurt for leaving him alone. When Blaine told Kurt that he should go to New York. So it's all Blaine's fault. But i hope the get back together soon. Lets hope the writers doesn't make us wait as long as we did when these got together lets hope Kurt forgives Blaine and we can get Klaine back. well anyway please read. This is just a One shot.

* * *

What to Do

Kurt ran away crying after what Blaine told him. Kurt couldn't believe that Blaine cheated on him.

"Kurt, wait let me explain," Blaine yelled. But Kurt ran faster. Kurt got to his and Rachel's apartment he saw Finn and Rachel talking.

"Kurt you alright," Rachel asked.

"No, if Blaine comes tell him that I'm not here," Kurt said between tears. Rachel nodded and watches Kurt go to his bed. And watch as Kurt went to sleep. There was a knock on the door. Rach went to answered it.

"Rachel is Kurt here," Blaine asked with tear stains in his face.

"No he isn't," Rachel lied. Blaine nodded and went back to the hotel he got. He opens the door and close it. He walked over to his bed and fell onto it. Once he did he let the tears fall. He cried till he fell asleep.

The next day.

Kurt woke up and looked at the time. It was 2 in the afternoon and he was going to sing a song at this restaurant where the college students go to.

At The Restaurant

"Kurt there you are you about to go on, and do you know what song you are going to sing, and Blaine is here," Rachel said as quickly as she can.

"What Blaine is here I can't sing the song," Kurt panic.

"Just don't look at him when you sing," Rachel assured him. Kurt nodded and went out to the stage.

"Hey everyone my name is Kurt Hummel and I'll be singing what to do by Demi Lovato," Kurt said. The music started and Kurt began to sing.

**Tell me what to do about you **

**I already know I can see in your eyes **

**When you're selling the Truth. **

**Cause it's been a long time coming**

**So where you running to? **

**Tell me what to do about you **

Kurt was staring right at Blaine who was staring right back at him

**You got your way of speaking **

**Even the air your breathing **

**You could be anything **

**But you don't know what to believe in **

**You got the world before you **

**If I could only show you **

**But you don't know what to do **

Rachel brought a soda to Blaine. She looks up and saw Kurt staring right at Blaine and Blaine doing the same.

**Tell me what to do about you **

**Something on your mind **

**Baby all of the time **

**You could bring down a room **

**Oh yeah **

**This day has a long time coming **

**I say it's nothing new **

**Tell me what to do about you **

Kurt had tears forming in his eyes but wouldn't let them fall

**You got your way of speaking **

**Even the air your breathing **

**You could be anything **

**But you don't know what to believe in **

**You got the world before **

**If I could only show you **

**But you don't know what to do. **

**You think about it **

**Can you ever change?**

**Finish what you started **

**Make me want to stay **

**Tired of conversation**

**Show me something real **

**Find out what you part is **

**Play it how you feel**

**Tell me what to do about you**

Kurt just stare at Blaine he eyes didn't go anyway else.

**Is there anyway, anything I can't say **

**Won't break us into two**

**Cause it's been a long time coming**

**I can't stop loving you**

**Tell me what to do about you.**

**You got your way of speaking**

**Even the air your breathing **

**You could be anything**

**But you don't know what to do **

**Believe in **

**You've got the world before you**

**If I could only show you**

**But you don't know what to do **

**Ohh **

**You could be anything **

**But you don't know what to believe in **

**World before**

**Show you **

**But you don't know what to do **

**Yeah **

When Kurt Finish he got up and left everyone cheering and clapping. Blaine got up and went back stage.

"Kurt," Blaine said

"Blaine, what are you doing back here," Kurt asked

"I was wondering if you really meant by that you cant stop loving me," Blaine asked.

"I did mean it Blaine, You were my fist love and I will always love you," Kurt said. Kurt walked up to Blaine and gave him a hug, Blaine hugged back. Kurt pulled away and gave Blaine a kiss and left.

"I can't stop loving you either," Blaine said as soon as Kurt step outside and let the door close.

* * *

Review

* * *

And to the people who is reading my other stories i will update this Tuesday. I hate my new school. It's so hard to write, My Math teacher saw me writing a chapter to a house of anubis story i'm writing and rip it up. And i can tell you that i wasnt a very happy camper. I told her that it toke me a week to write that and now thanks to her i have to rewrite it. So expect a chapter tomorrow.


End file.
